Still There
by Storm Arashi
Summary: The Contamination, hit San Fransyoko like wildfire… It tore families apart, it caused deaths… When things began to calm down, that those infected were being "neutralized" and released back to their families, Hiro Hamada is looking for someone… But is he really looking for someone he wants back.. Or is he looking for a dead man?
1. Stage 1

Authors note: This is a crossover of sorts between Contaminated by Em Garner (you don't have to read the book to understand this though) and BH6, AU here so no superheroes of sorts... I was also inspired by an art NoodlesayYeah on DeviantART did, go check them out their awesome. So yeah.. Enjoy the stuff down below.

Stage 1:

**Hiro**

The streets are quiet, far more quiet then they were a year or so ago. There was some people milling about, but no one I recognized. All of our… All of HIS friends had fled the city with their families when it happened to area's that it didn't touch.

Aunt Cass, Tadashi and I had stayed.

But now here I was looking out the car window as it quietly made it's way across town. We were still able to afford to maintain it even after IT happened… It was a blessing but it still didn't hide the fact that the car was strangely quiet.

"Did… You update Baymax's healthcare protocols?" Aunt Cass asked in worry. She was worried a lot lately.

I nodded but then after a moment answered that yes, I had updated it with everything we'd need. Baymax was a healthcare robot my brother had created to heal the sick and injured. He was programmed already with over ten thousand medical procedures and protocols but… I needed a specific set programmed.

One chip marked with who it would be for and Baymax would be ready for his newest patient.

I broke out of my thought train as the car came to a stop. "Ready?" I asked Aunt Cass as I started to get out of the car.

She looked like she was ready to cry. We were at the kennels for the Unclaimed… People who no one wanted anymore, or had been found and brought in. They weren't normal people of course… Connies never were. "I'm not sure Hiro…. I'm really not sure…"

"Gimme his picture. Leon knows us enough by now…" I brought up the person who was running the kennel as she shakily handed over a folded up piece of paper. I unfolded it, it was crinkled and worn now from us constantly whipping it out but here it was. His face was smiling back at me.

_Please be here…. You can't be that much of a jerk to us…._

"I'm so sorry Hiro… I just don't know what I'll do if…"

"I know... I love you."

"Love you too…. Fingers crossed…"

I headed inside taking a deep breath.

This wasn't going to be fun. It never was and it never will be.

The waiting area was quiet, no one really came unless they had to. Not many people ever came to this one but it was chock full of the unclaimed.

If the person I was looking for was here… He would be in this kennel.

The caregiver, Leon gave me a sympathetic look as he lead me in back. He had gotten to know me and Aunt Cass pretty well since it happened. We came as often as we could. I came sometimes every day, Aunt Cass came with every other day.

"You know, your a brave kid. Your what ten?"

"Thirteen about to turn fourteen." I scoffed but started looking around trying not to cringe. The kennel was badly lit, like one of those horror movies. There was pale hands reaching out of the cages, strange noises. The air smelled heavily of disinfectant.

"Still it takes guts… Real guts to do what you guys are doing. I don't know what I'd do if I had to do this…" Leon was a tall man with black hair and his eyes an amber brown that when he was angry I swear looked almost red. He was angry once, when someone had attempted to kill one of the unclaimed. He had let that employee go.

I shrugged. We had been told time and time again what we were signing up for. "I just… It's what you have to do sometimes. Even if I don't like it…"

"Can I see him?"

I handed the photograph over, sadness came into Leon's eyes. "Boy he's a youngin'... How old was he when…"

"18…"

"So he'd be nineteen now…. Hm… Well let's keep looking… But you know…. He won't exactly…"

"I know…" I cut Leon off taking the photo back.

_I know he won't look the same…_

_But I want him home… I need him home…._

The return movement had started months ago. Not too many people in San Fransyokyo who were reclaiming their loved ones… But we had a lot of people so a lot of kennels.

I had to find him before the cutoff date… Or like any other of the Contaminated… The Connies… He'd be sent back to the labs that neutralized him and that would be it. I didn't want to imagine what would happen after that.

I kept walking trying to focus before yelping as a tall form slammed itself against the cage door.

It was a young man… He was pale, his eyes dead… _sick. _My mind corrected. He was sick. They all were just sick. There was a collar on him, one that was lit up with a green light. He had black hair that was starting to grow out from a short haircut and he was wearing a torn sweater and what would've been once a clean shirt with a black logo on it… Now it was covered in who knows what.

"Ah… He came in yesterday…. He's uh… What you would call a jumper."

"Jumper?" I asked looking at the man closely.

"He likes jumping at the door… Like he's trying to find someone…" Leon gave me a hopeful look. "Maybe… He looks familiar?"

I frowned and looked closely. With all the dirt, the strange clothing it was hard to recognize… But when I held up the picture it hit me.

I felt a lump in my throat as I reached my hand through the cage.

"Kid wait-"

The man grasped my hand tightly. "It's him…" I said my voice cracking. "I know it's him…"

"You sure?"

"This is him… This is him…" I looked up at the man with a sad smile. "... Hi… Nii-san…"


	2. Stage 2

Stage 2:

We couldn't believe it. We had found my big brother! Tadashi Hamada was alive!

Well… His body was. What was left of his mind after the disease well we would find out in time.

We had a lot of preparations to do, beside double checking the chip I made with Tadashi's care plan (there was a lot as he couldn't really be trusted to take care of himself. A Connie can't really do much for themselves besides eat and go crazy when they aren't neutralized.) he needed his own room.

Our shared room wouldn't work out right now. We got him a temporary bed and moved it into the guest room downstairs.

"Now Baymax… Tadashi won't be able to talk, they don't know if his vocal chords even work anymore." I explained to the nursebot carefully. "He might not even be able to function normally… We're really hoping that time home can help him… But we're not sure. So I'm gonna update your Tadashi care chip and then we'll go from there. Kay?"

"Very well Hiro."

Baymax was Tadashi's last creation before he got sick.

When the contamination had first occurred he had scrapped Baymax's non-threatening huggable design (for now) for something that could hold onto someone easier.

What stood before me now was Baymax 2.0, his characteristics more human and easier to blend in. He looked like he could be Tadashi's age and he wore a set of scrubs that had a high collar. He had white hair (I will never understand why Tadashi felt hair was needed but he added it anyway) and his eyes were a warm brown. There wasn't much in them besides the intelligence and the scanners behind them. Baymax was still an amazing creation even with the changes.

He was also my best friend and kept me and Aunt Cass sane when things went worse. When Tadashi had gotten sick, we didn't even know. Tadashi did and had just left trying not to cause any harm.

The dummy even made sure to lock the door before he totally lost it.

"Hiro?"

"H-huh?"

"You are troubled…. Are you sure this will be in the Hamada family's benefit?"

"Hai-Yes…." _I'm slipping. I don't remember if he was programmed to understand Japanese or if he just goes with it…. _ I sighed lowering my head. "I'm worried about him…. I mean Leon promised he'd take care of him until we get him home but there's so much care he needs… It's… It's not like what I was actually hoping…"

Baymax knelt to the my level tilting my chin up. "Look at me…"

_That's another thing I keep forgetting… Or rather that Baymax keeps surprising me is how his programming is developing… _I thought looking up.

"He is still Tadashi and he will be in the best care possible… I will take care of him as I do you."

"Thanks Baymax…" I sniffled a little before hugging the robotic medic. Baymax returned the gesture stroking my hair.

"Shhh…. You are alright… It is okay…" Baymax, murmured rocking me gently in his arms. "I got you…"

It took a bit before I was relaxed and able to finish working on the chip before re-inserting it into the panel that look the form of a button on Baymax's scrub shirt. "There…"

Baymax processed the new information giving a nod. "Done."

"I'm nervous… I know it's still bro but... "

"Shhh… He never gave up on you… Don't give up on him."

"Right…"

I couldn't help but worry though. When the diet drink Thinpro had come out everyone was trying it and Tadashi only really drank it because it was cheap and being a college student he wanted to still be fit… Even if he had pretty much a hollow leg.

But then the bad batches came out… It caused the disease.. It ruined everything..

It ruined Tadashi.

That night I slept in Tadashi's new room, mostly because I wanted to feel closer to him… And because I wanted to remind myself that this was real.

Even with all the bad dreams I was excited… Nervous… Worried but the excitement kept coming through.

I was going to be bringing my brother home.


	3. Stage 3

Stage 3:

Tadashi looked better or so we thought when we arrived at the kennel about a week later. The DNA test results they had done on me to prove we were family had come back positive.

Now all that was left was to watch a dumb "how to care for" video as if we needed to know how to care for Tadashi. But we figured it might help to have Baymax catch whatever we missed. We wanted Tadashi to be healthy after all.

But it was creepy…. And sad at the same time.

I paid attention on and off until it started talking about Mercy Mode.

The tape explained that mercy mode would be activated if a Connie tried to become violent like they naturally were, or if they were completely submerged in water. They'd be electrocuted until their heart stopped.

"There goes showering…" Aunt Cass muttered cringing at the cartoon image of a Connie being zapped under water by it's collar, it's eyes large X's it's tongue protruding out.

I felt a little sick and made note to never allow that to happen to Tadashi.

It also explained a lot about Tadashi's collar. The collar was stuck to him, it was sending electrical charges to his brain, via something they implanted under the skin when he was being "neutralized" for the disease. Basically it was keeping him calm but it also rendered him speechless.

It was the same for all Connies.. I just wished I could hear my brothers voice again.

When it was over we got up and went to where Leon was waiting with Tadashi. He was staring ahead but he was cleaned up. Leon had cut his hair to match how he had looked in his picture and he was wearing the clothes we brought for him. With his hoodie you couldn't really see the collar.

Aunt Cass had started to cry and hugged Tadashi. I kept back while I quietly grilled Leon over some of the things.

"What if I wanted to stop Mercy Mode?"

Leon looked around before lowering his voice his eyes serious. "You'd have to jam the collar or… You'd have to keep him calm. I shouldn't be telling you this but…. You can get the collar off if it starts to go active…" He quickly wrote down a note and folded it up giving it to me. "Do not show this to anyone, do not open this unless it's an emergency of Mercy Mode going active and any other means of sedating him won't work."

I sighed shakily taking this wondering if we were ready for this. It was no going back but knowing my brother getting stressed could very well kill him it was scary.

"You'll do fine… Now ma'am if you'll just sign here and would you like the number of our in house doctor?"

"We have our own." Aunt Cass brushed him off as Baymax stood beside Tadashi gently taking his arm.

Baymax was scanning Tadashi his brown eyes glowing briefly as he did. He glanced to me and gave his best reassuring look before turning to Tadashi again and giving his arm a gentle squeeze. Tadashi just looked at him tilting his head.

ooooo

After getting Tadashi home we tried to get him settled. He was sitting in front of the TV now just staring blankly at the images moving across it.

I sighed and sat next to him. He only glanced at me before looking back to the TV.

"So uh… Good show bro?"

Nothing.

"I thought you hated HGTV."

Still nothing.

I clapped loudly next to his ear. Only a flinch as he moved away.

"Tadashi c'mon…"

"Hiro."

I turned to see Baymax giving me a look I knew all too well. It was the: "Your not helping" look as I took a step back. "... Sorry…"

"It is alright… Tadashi?"

My brother looked up at the sound of his name. Baymax knelt in front of him keeping his voice calm.

"It's almost time for bed for the both of you. Can you come with me?"

It was nice to see that Baymax was still himself even with all this weird stuff. I felt sorry for him since Tadashi made him, so they did have a special connection.

Maybe that's why Tadashi actually acknowledged him without realizing it or maybe…

No.

Tadashi was neutralized. That collar would keep any spark down… Be it his laugh or his voice…

Or the hunger that tore apart the infected area's.

oooo

I couldn't sleep. It was hard falling asleep without Baymax to help me drift off, or having some sort of stimuli but I was still wide awake. I was still worried. I got up with a sigh as I grabbed my glasses off my nightstand slipping them on. I'd be blind without them.

I headed downstairs and quietly to Tadashi's room. Baymax was charging but still awake as he nodded to me. "He is asleep… It is alright."

"Thanks…" I whispered before looking to my brother. He looked so calm and… Peaceful. Although it was hard to ignore the red restraints around his wrists keeping him tied to the bed. It was protocol if we wanted to keep him from knocking things over or hurting himself he had to be tied down at night.

It was still hard to watch though. I sniffled feeling a lump in my throat. "Tada-nii…"

"Hiro there is a chance he's still in there...'

"How…?"

"I do not know… I only ask that you give him time."

I nodded before laying beside Tadashi not really caring at this point. I was tired now and just wanted to sleep.

In my dreams I couldn't stop seeing a cartoon version of Tadashi being electrocuted.


	4. Stage 4

Stage 4:

It had been two months since we brought my older brother home. It was nerve wracking at times, since Tadashi would just wander if we didn't keep an eye on him. He'd go around the apartment, down the stairs near the cafe. Baymax wasn't all knowing, so while he was tending to the rest of us, Tadashi would either be right next to him… Or he'd wander off like a child who figured out that their parent couldn't catch them.

We figured out real fast that even with being Contaminated, Tadashi was still clever. He'd bust out of his restraints at night and we swear he was probably plotting the demise of the mailman.

Or at least we liked to think so.

I sighed as I helped Tadashi back upstairs for the fifteenth time that week. "Come on bro, stop being such a pain in the a-"

Tadashi had frozen in place, he was looking at something. Something I didn't notice until I heard the "click" of a gun being taken off of safety.

There was a man in our apartment. A man that was glaring at us while he had a bag in one hand, probably full of my aunt's money or her jewelry. "On your knees."

I swallowed hard and did as told. "Tadashi, kneel." I hissed at him. Tadashi didn't move though.

The man growled and walked over to him. "Did you not hear me?"

"Unnnngh…" Tadashi growled softly. It was really the only sound he could make we found out. I gulped moving to pull him down.

'Tada-"

WHACK!

My head snapped to the side when the butt of the gun hit me, pain bloomed as I cried out.

It all happened in an instant. Tadashi had lunged forward, fast, dangerously fast tackling the man to the floor pinning him. HIs shirt had moved I could see his collar from where I was.

The light was starting to flicker. Tadashi was enraged, he was punching, tearing at hair.

"TA-TADASHI NO!"

_Why did I have to be alone right now? Why did I let Baymax deactivate for now…? _I thought getting up and running to my brother trying to haul him off. "STOP IT! TADASHI STOP IT!"

He wasn't listening, he was in a full on rage. The rage, the hunger, the utter lack of control or empathy… That's what made him what he is now.

He wasn't a man anymore…

He was a beast.

And he was going to get electrocuted if I didn't do anything. The man under him was dazed before reaching for his gun, I reacted without thinking and reached for it and took aim.

The weakened grip let my brother go as he snarled getting up dragging the man to his feet.

"Tadashi." I said coldly. "Let. Him. Go. Calm. Down."

He only listened to part of it with a glare… Before there was a buzzing heard. The light stopped flickering between green and red and just stayed on red. Tadashi started to twitch. He was on the floor in an instant.

I felt horror go through me. I looked at my brother and the intruder before growling and took aim once more.

I had never fired a gun before in my life. Not even during the early waves of Contamination.

But this was my brother.

If Tadashi died this man was going to die too. "Get out." I snarled firing a warning shot that managed to graze the man's shoulder. He dropped our things and bolted for the stairs. I fired another shot down and dropped the gun not even waiting to see what it had hit. Although I did hear a THUD!

Tadashi was my only worry now. I bolted over to him and turned him over onto his back. He was shaking uncontrollably, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. I didn't know what else to do besides just holding him down. "HELP!"

_Pleaseactivatepleaseactivatepleaseactivate….._

I heard footsteps as Baymax joined us starting to try to help Tadashi through this. It felt like it had lasted hours but it was only minutes. Tadashi was barely conscious when the collar's light finally switched to green. I could barely see, tears were blinding me. I had a death grip on his hand.

"Your okay Tadashi… I got you… It's okay…"

Baymax kept monitoring him until he declared it was safe enough to move Tadashi. It was effortless for him to carry his creator to his room but it was still eerie.

Just minutes ago Tadashi had been attacking that man with utter hatred. And now he was tucked into bed, we gave up on the restraints and if he had another episode past this… I don't want him trapped there.

"Baymax.. Is he going to be okay?" I asked my voice cracking. I couldn't pin point any one emotion, I was angry at the man for causing this, angry at Tadashi for not listening to me, scared of what I had just done with that gun and scared for my brother…

The android looked up and frowned going over to me. "Hiro… Look up…"

I looked up my eyes locking with his. "Is he…? Or is he gonna die….?"

"He won't die… That's not going to happen… He's stable Hiro… Now… Let me worry about you."

That was another thing. Baymax's personality had changed a lot since Tadashi was brought home. "That is" and "Will not" turned into "that's not" and "he won't" He just adapted. I blame the influence the Hamada family had but it wasn't an unwelcomed change.

"Okay…" I said sighing shakily. Soon I found myself sitting next to my brother's bed with ice against my face. It was quiet now, Tadashi was asleep. If I ignored that stupid horrible collar I'd think he had just been getting over the flu.

"_You'd have to jam the collar or… You'd have to keep him calm. I shouldn't be telling you this but…. You can get the collar off if it starts to go active…"_

_I don't want that to happen again…_

_I know it's supposed to keep him subdued so he's not… Well not a ravaging beast but… That's Tadashi…_

I didn't know what to do. I just curled up against myself and fell apart. I couldn't take it anymore.


	5. Stage 5

Stage 5:

Tadashi was still asleep when Aunt Cass got home. I found out when she found a dead man at the bottom of the stairs.

I guess I have better aim than I thought. Since the Contamination, there wasn't much anyone could do if someone broke into your home and got killed as a result. There was more focus on the Connies, so in a sense despite the civil rights groups and all the other craziness… It was still sometimes martial law.

But now I had a new weight on my shoulders. I killed a man. I sighed pacing around what used to be mine and my brother's room, I moved Baymax's charger to Tadashi's room because I couldn't take having anyone remotely human around right now.

Part of me wonders if it would've been better if Tadashi had just died from the disease. I don't know if this would be how he wanted to keep living.

I shook my head quickly to rid myself of these thoughts. Tadashi would've never given up on me if I had turned into one of them. He would've moved out and tried raising me himself if he could've.

I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't going to give up on him. The house was quiet, Aunt Cass and I had dealt with the cops hours ago. Nowadays they mostly just confirmed it wasn't a Connie that killed him and we left out what happened with Tadashi's collar. Aunt Cass was disturbed and horrified when I explained to her that Mercy Mode had activated.

It nearly killed him but we got it under control.

But that thing wasn't going to get a chance to hurt my brother again.

I waited until everyone had gone to sleep before creeping into Tadashi's room. I kept silent before looking him over.

He was so quiet now.

I had to do this. I turned on my headlamp before taking out the piece of paper Leon had given me.

I read over the directions.

_Turn him onto his stomach, keep his neck angled so the collar isn't flush against his skin anymore. Take something small, a pen, a sewing pin, a bobby pin, a chopstick ANYTHING. The hole is here._

There was a quickly sketched diagram of the collar with a large circle around where it would be. I looked and there it was. Next to the stupid warning light.

_Carefully, CAREFULLY push your object of choice in until you hear a click. There's still gonna be wires sticking out of him so cut those. After that see what happens._

_Be careful. Godspeed._

I swallowed hard and picked up the screw driver I had in my hands before doing as the instructions said. Just as I was about to unlock it I found myself being grabbed and moved. "W-wah!"

Tadashi had me by my shoulders confusion on his face and his eyes.

_He's in there… He just needs help waking up more…_

"Ngh….?"

"Ta-Tadashi…. Just let go… I'm gonna get that thing off you." I tried to reason with him. He relaxed but gave me what looked like his patented "Big brother is not impressed" look.

"What's that look for?" I crossed my arms feeling weird but… Giddy.

Tadashi tapped my forehead with his index finger cocking an eyebrow. Even with all that I got the message. "Use your brain bonehead."

"What… Is…. That freaking collar actually helping?"

Tadashi shrugged.

The fact he was doing this said enough. Somehow it was and I sighed. "But…"

He pulled me into a hug stopping me from continuing. It was strange and colder then I remembered but… I couldn't help myself curling up to him. "Nii-san…"

Tadashi patted my head before pointing to the door giving me another look.

The message was simple.

"Go to bed."

I sighed and gathered up my stuff making my way for the door. "One day you won't need that collar bro… But… Good on you for sucking it up…"

_I hate this though… He's coming along so much better…_

The next few weeks though Tadashi acted pretty much the same as always. For some reason he only showed those bits of being himself when I was alone with him. Around other people he just acted like another Connie, shuffling, keeping his head down, slack jawed dead eyed. But at night, when it was just us, there was something. Tapping the side of my head to get me to pay attention.

Rubbing my back when I got overwhelmed with everything.

Smirking when I tell him about Mrs. Matsuda's latest and usually gross attempt to look "hip" he had flashes of it before Mercy Mode got activated but it was just hints and gone within an instant… But during those moments it's like he's back to normal… But he hides it during the day for some reason.

I didn't know why he was doing this when it just hurt to see him acting like he had nothing inside his head but goo when I knew, I KNEW he was still awake in there. Still alive..

But I didn't know that Tadashi's charade would come in handy.


	6. Stage 6

Stage 6:

I awoke on March Tenth, groggy and not feeling like getting out of bed. It was cold and knowing Aunt Cass she'd rather wait until who knows when to bring out the kotatsu table so I'd rather lie in bed and sleep more.

But when I do, someone eventually starts shaking me.

"Hiro."

I recognize the voice and groan. "Baymax fifteen more hours…"

"Hiro. Get up."

His voice sounds… Urgent. Normally, Baymax's voice is calm, sometimes his tones serious, sometimes more lighthearted or comforting but always calm and always quiet. But never urgent.

_Tadashi._

I get out of bed and shove my robe on looking to him as he follows me out of the room. "What's going on?" I ask mid-yawn trying to hide my worry. "Is it…?"

"It's not Tadashi."

He goes ahead of me pulling me along.

Leon is standing in the cafe waiting for me when we appear. "Hiro."

"Leon." I say before crossing my arms giving him an unimpressed look. "What the FRICK man? It's not even seven!"

"Look… It's about Tadashi… How's he been lately?"

"Like any other Connie-"

He silences me with a glare. "The truth."

"... Acts like any other Connie around other people. When the cafe's running and Aunt Cass is watching him when I run to the store he apparently just sits there wrists tied like we were told but at night…" I sigh thinking back to how he's been. "... He acts like himself. A burglar tried to rob us and he snapped… He kept going even while he was getting shocked by the collar and…"

"Mercy Mode?"

I nodded. "Yes… We were able to calm him down but… He started getting better… Even before that there was traces but then they'd be gone…. A roll of the eyes, a smirk… But now… He's been hugging me… Comforting me… Rubbing my back when I'm stressed out like how he used to. Smirking… Is that normal?"

Leon was grinning like he had just won the lottery. "No…. That… Is amazing…"

"I actually… Tried to take the collar off but he stopped me." I admitted.

"... He… Stopped you?"

"We're not sure if it actually helps him, but… Tadashi was always a law abiding citizen… I'm not really surprised if he's keeping it on just so he's not breaking the law."

"I see… Well… "

"Leon what the hell do you want? Seriously."

Leon sighed and gave me a serious look.

"Someone thinks that someone at the labs effed up… That… There may have been normal people that got neutralized… Brain scrambled, collars put on them but normal… ANd… I'm wondering if Tadashi may have been one of them… Before the whole thing started I was actually a doctor so… Can I take a look at him?"

I crossed my arms frowning at this news.. If Tadashi had never actually been a Connie… But… It didn't make sense. "But he was guzzling Thinpro while he was at school…"

Thinpro, protein water. Stuff that because it got contaminated and no one wanted to admit it, was the reason people were going crazy.

The reason my brother's favorite teacher had snapped in the middle of class and tried to actually kill me when we met.

I looked to Baymax. "Baymax, explain to Leon here Tadashi's medical history prior, right before and when you scanned him at the kennel."

He nodded and stepped forward as he started to explain. Some of it went over my head because of how tired I was but I just wanted to be sure Tadashi was alright.

"So… He was actually a Connie then… He showed all the symptoms before disappearing…" Leon murmured. "Which… Makes it even more incredible… Maybe… You should actually try taking the collar off."

"Maybe…" I shrugged. 'Anyways… Thanks for stopping by… Thanks for being concerned."

"Hey I watch out for them… Even after they leave." He smiled a bit offering me a handshake. I shook his hand letting out a yawn.

We both laughed.

I had been back in bed for ten minutes when I heard Aunt Cass shriek…. I jumped out of bed and bolted down the stairs to the kitchen only to see her hugging my brother. She was smiling, tears in her eyes.

"Oh look at you… Look at you! Hiro! Come look!"

I went over and wanted to facepalm and start laughing. Tadashi was letting her see that he was still awake in there. He hugged her back, stroking her hair a little.

"Oh Tadashi I love you too… Alright cinnamon rolls for breakfast!"

Tadashi smirked and I just started cracking up lightly smacking him on the shoulder.

"Dork!"

Tadashi

For a long time now, I wasn't really aware of myself. I could think… I could try to grab things but that's about as much as I could do.

When I became Contaminated it was like someone had taken out half of my brain.

It was all a blurr… Even the pain and and trials that came when I got taken to the labs…

After all that… It was nice to be home. To be around the people I knew. I knew it was hard for Hiro. It was hard for me too…

I wasn't myself.

I still couldn't talk but I was at least waking up. I could take care of myself again. Although there was things that still needed looking after. For all intents and purposes I was still one of THEM.

Unfortunately being one of them you also see their side of things.

When your like me… You can't stop moving. You need to keep moving, in order to survive. To not lose whatever's left. As it is, it's hard to keep moving when the hunger sets in.

When you start to get sick…

I knew what was wrong when it started. My head wouldn't stop aching one night, I felt like I was being set on fire. It was hard to breathe. I didn't wake anyone, I didn't want anyone to know. I just left making sure no one else could get in.

After that I just lived… Existed.

I tried to keep some point of my humanity alive. While others like me were going after former friends, family, I was going after animals in the woods. Even if it meant getting scratched up it was better then possibly hurting Hiro.

Then stupid Tadashi got himself caught.

And now here I was, trying to decide if it was a good idea that I was still here, or if it was just hurting my family more. Aunt Cass seemed really happy when she realized I was still awake in there… Hiro too but…

I remember how angry I got when that man hurt him. I couldn't control it and I _relished _in the strength this state had given me. Strength that could've killed that man if Hiro hadn't shot him.

I sighed looking around the apartment, it was quiet. Hiro was asleep on the couch his glasses sliding off his face, Baymax was keeping a quiet watch over the both of us. I went over to Hiro kneeling next to him taking his glasses off.

_Goofball's gonna smash them again if he's not careful… He can't exactly afford to replace them right now…_

Even if I couldn't talk, I could still do this much at the least.

_Although the idea of letting HIro just go nuts on this collar is really tempting… _

_Gosh this hurts…_

That was another thing. I had to suck it up constantly, the shocks it was sending into me hurt. Sometimes dull, you had to get used to it when you were outfitted with one… But when I get too angry, or if I got too excited it would increase it…

Too much and that would be the end of me.

I didn't want to repeat the pain Mercy Mode brought.

_What a joke…. This isn't mercy… _

I glanced over to Baymax and shook my head nodding to the glasses and gesturing to Hiro.

"That's his fifth pair in the last six months."

I ran my hand down my face sighing. _Unbelievable. Hiro your thirteen try to be more careful! _

Before anything else could be done there was noise.

Both I and the robot's eyes flickered to the windows.

That was another "bonus" of being a Connie… You can hear a lot better. You have to if you want to hunt right.

We quietly made our way over looking down. There was some punks in the alleyway between our building and Mrs. Matsuda's.

"What is it Hiro says at a time like this… Blood for the blood gods?"

I smirk and reached for the vase on the counter.

_This is gonna be nice.._

_Hiro_

The sound of glass breaking and yelling jolted me awake. Everything was blurry as I fumbled for my glasses trying to see what was going on. As soon as they were on I could see my brother and Baymax huddled by the window.

"What the hell are you guys doing!?" I whisper/yelled.

Tadashi had the nerve to try to look innocent. Baymax had the decency to look a little ashamed.

I ran my hand down my face. "Unbelievable…"

"There was a gang of young men down in the alley making a ruckus. It looked as if they were trying to find a weak point in the cafe's siding." Baymax reported. "We decided to get rid of them before they could find a way in."

Tadashi nodded quickly.

"Alright, alright... " I rolled my eyes although honestly I didn't expect much better from Tadashi. That was just how he was. Mess with the family, get killed basically.

"Just don't get too excited brother…" I trailed off we both knew what would happen if he did.

I still couldn't get that image out of my mind. Every time I thought about it, it would come back.

Tadashi seemed to get this as he went over to me, squeezing my shoulder.

"Thanks…" I whispered.

_This isn't fair… _

_Tadashi you are so lucky I respect your wishes even if I think your being stupid by keeping that on…. _

The silence that fell was broken by the phone. I rushed to get it. "Hello Hamada residence-"

"Hiro!"

I blinked. "Leon? What's going on now?" I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. We had Tadashi home, he was okay, what else did he want from us?

"Look, there's soldiers… Lots of them. There's something going on, it's like… Their not telling us things. They grabbed a list of all the recent returns, the last names at least… We think their going to go after and take all the returned Contaminated... "

I swear my heart skipped a beat as horror started to fill me. "No… No they can't!"

"Get the collar off." Leon snapped.

"I-"

"GET IT OFF AND GET HIM TALKING! If they think he's normal but just sickly they'll leave him alone!" Leon screamed. I flinched before sighing shakily.

"Okay…. Okay… I'll do it…" I hung up before turning to Baymax and Tadashi.

"Guys… We need to get Tadashi his voice back… Or somethin' worse than Mercy Mode is coming for us…"


	7. Stage 7

Stage 7

Aunt Cass was more than willing to help when it came to this. She got Tadashi new clothes out of his old closet, stuff he wore all the time.

Tadashi just sat still keeping his neck craned so the collar wasn't completely against him.

My job was reading off the instructions while Baymax worked on the collar, his eyes narrowed in focus. "Keep going until you hear it click."

This was the moment of truth. If Tadashi was going to speak or go insane and kill us all.

Tadashi twitched but it stopped after the two wires, the ones connecting the wiring in the collar to the electrodes in his body were cut.

"A different procedure will have to be done to remove the electrodes on a later date." Baymax explained as he snipped away the last of it. You couldn't even see the wire anymore and running my fingertip quickly ensured that nothing was poking out of my brother.

"Got it…" I took a shaky breath before going in front of Tadashi holding up the now detached collar for him to see. "It's off bro… What do you say?"

Tadashi cleared his throat, coughing a bit.

He opened his mouth to speak when Aunt Cass hurried in. "No, time no time, I distracted them with free doughnuts but Tadashi for the love of all that is holy get dressed!"

My brother snapped off a salute and hurried to go do so. Before long his green hoodie and baggy jeans were replaced with brown pants, a tan sweater and a white T-shirt with a green jacket over it. He was even wearing his favorite sneakers, the neon green ones.

He was missing something though. I snapped my fingers remembering as I ran up to my - our- room and grab it before running back skidding to a halt in front of Tadashi and presenting it to him.

His favorite hat.

Tadashi's eyes widened a bit before he nodded putting it on.

Then before we know it the soldiers were coming up the stairs. They asked us questions about our health and who we've been in contact with.

"Hey this one's eyes aren't dialating." One said gruffly while shining a light in Baymax's eyes.

"My pupils cannot dilate I am a robot."

"He's telling the truth look at his hands." I said gesturing to the silvery appendages. Baymax held up one demonstrating as his index finger turned into a pen light. "See?"

"Alright and what about you?"

This is how it goes they looked at me and Aunt Cass to be sure we're not contaminated and then they looked to Tadashi.

"Your name?"

Tadashi coughed again as he tried to clear his throat.

_C'mon…. C'mon Tadashi…. _I urged him silently.

"Tadashi Hamada." His voice is hoarse but it's loud enough to be heard. Tadashi Hamada.

He did it.

The soldiers left satisfied and as soon as they were gone there was cheering to be heard from our apartment.

We pulled Tadashi into a group hug. "Tadashi you did it!" I cheered laughing hugging my sibling tightly. He chuckled a bit returning it. He's warm… I sighed happily burying my face in his chest a bit.

"Oh Tadashi…" Aunt Cass murmured glassy eyed as she hugged him. "My little nephew…"

Baymax squeezed his shoulder giving him what could only be described as a proud look.

"I'm back guys… It's okay now…" Tadashi said smiling. "It's all okay."

And for the first time in a long time…

I believed him.


	8. Stage 8

Stage 8 (finale):

There was more rumors of the Contaminated being rounded up to be taken away. The Hamada's had packed up quietly and abandoned the cafe.

They decided it was time to move on, so they packed up, bringing whatever they needed and put the rest in storage. They just moved on.

Eventually they began to reside in a house surrounded by forest all around.

Hiro was just happy. His brother was back to as normal as he could. There was still the pale complexion and headaches from the electrodes still needing to be removed along with hunger. But he was Tadashi and that's all that mattered to the boy.

Hiro sighed happily curling up in his brother's arms as they sat outside watching the stars.

"Hey Hiro?"

"Yeah Nii-san?"

Tadashi hugged him close to him, stroking his hair. "Thanks for not giving up on me…"

"You would've done the same for me…" Hiro nuzzled his hand a little sighing happily. "We're brothers…"

"Brothers forever…" Tadashi nodded resting his head against his brother's. "By the way HIro…"

"Yeah…?" Hiro asked yawning a bit. He didn't realize Tadashi was checking his watch.

He was just happy to have his family together again.

_Long as we have each other…._

_We'll always survive._

"Happy Birthday."

FIN


End file.
